VicTORIous's Questions and Dares
by StoriesForever
Summary: The first ever Questions and DARES! You review having anyone of these and u'll see it in the story! OKAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Victorious's Questions and Dares.**_

Hey Guys, Welcome To Questions and Dares! I'm ur host TAYLOR! You guys ask the questions and Dares. And They'll answer it.

Disclaimer: BLAh Blah Blah! I don't own VicTORIous!

"HI EVERYONE! I'M YOUR HOST TAYLOR! AND WELCOME TO QUESTIONS AND DARES!"

Jade: Why did we even agree to do this?

-Jade rolls her eyes-

Taylor: "Because I bought you guys JUST for this story."

Beck: You'll live Jade.

Jade: Shut Up Beck.

Cat: How RUDE!

Beck: I agree with Cat!

Tori: You guys fight a lot!

Jade: Who ASKED YOU VEGA!

-Jade stands up and jumps on Tori-

Tori: Help ME!

Rex: ChickFIGHT!

Robbie: REX!

-Andre Prys Jade off Tori and Beck holds Tori.-

Tori: YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME!

Jade: About!

Taylor: ANYWAY! You guys Review with Questions or Dares and they'll show up HERE! YAY!

Jade: I still hate you.

Taylor: Moi or Cat?

Jade: Both.

CAt: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Jade: It means I DON'T LIKE YOU!

-Cat runs off Set.-

Tori: CAT!

-Tori runs after Cat.-

Beck: TORI!

-Beck runs after Tori-

Jade: BECK YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!

-Jade runs after Beck-

Andre: Jade!

-Andre Runs after Jade-

Robbie: YOU GUYS!

-Robbie runs after them.-

Rex: CHICKS!

-Rex jumps off the chair and runs after the girls.-

Taylor: Okay That was weird! Anyway While I get the others u guys start Reviewing and u'll see it HERE!

-I run after the others-

_So I Needed to put that Rex thing in here! So u guys start reviewing ur questions and dares EVEN if u dont have a account! KK! BYE!_


	2. QUESTIONS!

**QUESTIONS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Taylor: "OKAY SO We're-"

Jade: I Still hate you.

Beck: "Jade Please be nice."

Jade: No. No. No. No. NOOOO. NO.

Taylor: Anyway 1. I am not 10! SO STOP WITH THE COMMENTS! LEAVE ME ALONE! And 2.-

Jade: "I'm starting to like this girl"

Taylor: "Righhhttt." I say sarcasticly.

Jade rolls her eyes.

Taylor: "Okay this first question is from VictoriousRULZ: Beck: Do you have a crush on Tori?"

Jade spits out her coffee.

Jade: WHAT!

Rex: Theres still me...

Beck: Uhhh... I'm not answering this.

Taylor: You could answer this the easy way or the hard way. Beck, you want to be shocked.

Beck: No.

Taylor: THAN ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Beck: Okay! I do! I Lovee TORI!

Jade and Tori: YOU DO!

Jade faints on the spot.

Taylor: Someone call 911!

Tori: Really?

Beck: Yeah. Ever since your first day.

Audience: Awwwwww...

Taylor: Okay with the mushy gushy stuff the next question is from... Loving it: Question for jade: do you really hate cat?

Robbie: do u have a crush on anyone in the group?

Tori: if beck and jade were to break up and he asked you out what would you say?

Jade: if beck broke up with you for Tori what would u do?

Cat: why are you so sensitive all the time?

Andre: do you like Tori?

Beck: what would you do if you caught jade cheating on you?

Jade: Yes. She's a annoying little gank.

Taylor: I thought you were the gank?

Jade: Whatever!

Robbie: Uhh Yes I do have on someone in the group.

Taylor: Who?

Robbie: CAT!

Robbie covers his mouth.

Cat: REALLY!

Robbie: really.

Audience again!: Awwwwwwww.

Taylor: Tori's Turn!

Tori: YES OF COURSE! WHY NOT!

Beck: Really?

Jade: No WAY!

Taylor: Moving on! Jade AGAIN!

Jade: I'll kill Tori. Then lock Beck in a cellar for life.

Beck, Tori, Taylor: HARSH.

Jade: I am Jade right.

Taylor: Ya. Now... CAT!

Cat: CANdy! Oh I'm bipolar.

Taylor: We knew that already.

The audience starts whispering.

Taylor: ENOUGH! ANDRE'S Turn:

Andre: No. I just like Tori as a friend. I have someone else on my mind.

Taylor and Robbie: Whooo?

Andre: Not telling!

Taylor: Since I can't force you to say Let's move on to BECK!

Beck: I'll break up with her.

Jade: No you wouldn't.

Beck: Oh yes I would!

Jade starts mumbling something under her breath.

Taylor: One more question! And it's from Megan-xoxo-4578: Jade "Why do you have a problem with Tori?"

Jade: One. SHe touched my BF and 2. She kissed him. And Oh ya I really don't do Happy girls who like my BF!

Tori: How rude!

Beck: See what I have to deal with!

Jade attacks Tori.

Taylor: OKAY THIS IS THE END! I NEED TO GET JADE OFF TORI! SO YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING UR QUESTIONS OR DARES AND YOU'LL SEE THEM HERE! BYE!


	3. Ya! We're BACK!

**YAY! We're back!**

Disclaimer:... Blah Blah Blah I'm bored! I don't own this!

Taylor: YAY! WE'RE BACK!

Tori: Yeah. With blood stain all over my head.

Jade: At least I didn't kill you.

Beck: You almost did!

Jade: (rolls eyes)

Taylor: MOVING ON! From Lovin it: Jade: I thought u were best friends with cat?

Jade: Well, I have my moments actually she does. She drives me crazy. But she's still my best friend.

Cat: REALLY!

Jade: Don't push it!

Taylor: Still from Lovin it: Beck and Tori: r u together now?

Beck and Tori stare at each other and Jade spits out her coffee.

Beck and Tori: Uhh... We don't know.

Jade: I can answer that! NEVER!

Taylor: Who asked u?

Cat: YEAH!

I glare at Cat.

Taylor: Lovin it says to Cat and Robbie "R u together now?"

Robbie: If Cat says so.

Cat: OF COURSE! He's so adorable!

Rex: I know it baby.

Robbie and Cat: NOT YOU!

Cat giggles.

Robbie smiles and starts singing Forever Baby.

Taylor: FINALLY! A QUESTION 4 ANDRE THAT I LIKE! That's from Lovin it: " Andre: Who do you like?"

Andre: Not telling.

Taylor: Do you want to be Sinjin-fied.

Andre: No.

Taylor: THEN ANSWER!

Andre: Ok! I li-like Ja-Jade!

Jade attacks Andre.

Taylor: While their figuring out their problems let's answer the next question from... LizGilliesFan-

Cat,Robbie,Tori: hose Liz Gillies?

Taylor: Do we have to go over this AGAIN! Okay so 1 Liz asks: Jade: Why do u love beck so much and y can't u lose him? 

Jade stops stabbing Andre with a fork.

Jade: We've been dating for 2 years! I can't stand it when girls come over to him! It drives me crazy!

Rex: I think you've passed insanity.

Jade rips Rex's arm off.

Rex: WITCH!

Jade: You know it.

Taylor: Next from Liz is for Tori: Do u like Andre?

Tori: Nah. We're just Best Friends and Nothing more.

Andre: Yeah. And Like I said I like Jade.

Jade Attacks Andre again.

ANDRE: MAN!

Taylor: Okay Liz says: Cat: How high is ur bipolarity level?

Cat: LAlallalala... OH! I can answer THAT!

Robbie: It's ur question.

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? OH ANd REALLY High! Does that answer Liz's question?

Taylor: Yeah it does. 1 more question from Liz: Rex: What do you think of Tori?

Rex: She's HOt!

Tori sprays Rex with Cheese.

Tori: Wipe that thought out of ur mind!

Rex: In ur dreams baby.

Beck starts grumbling under his breath.

Taylor: WHat is that Becky?

Beck: Nothing.

Taylor: Good! Here's a question from echoecho-girl! "Andre: you have 2 options for your dare- you can either lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot or you can floss Rex's toes. Yes I did get that from iCarly. I'm a big fan. :D

Andre: I rather flossRex's toe!

Taylor: PUrr-FECT!

I dump mud in between Rex's toes.

Rex: That feels good.

Andre: Yuck!

I give Andre the floss.

Andre: Oh well.

Andre starts flossing Rex's toes.

Rex: Oh right there... That's the spot.

Taylor: While that's happening let's answer another question from echo it's for Sinjin. She says to pick on of the dares Andre was asked.

Sinjin: I'll lick the hobos feet.

Everyone looks disgusted.

Taylor: He is Sinjin.

Everyone agrees.

I bring in the hobo and starts rubbing PB on the toes feet.

Taylor: Okay! GO SINJIN!

Sinjin starts licking the hobos feet.

Hobo: Oh that's a great licking!

Taylor: This is from echo: Cat: Try to order a pizza. But you can only talk in either Japanese, Spanish, or Greek. If you don't know how to speak any of those languages, you can go to Google Translate. Aren't I lovely? :D

Cat: OKAY! I'll speak uhhh Japanese!

Taylor: Great!

Cat starts dialing the papa john.

Pizza Person: Welcome to Papa John's what do u want?

Cat: よし！だから私は20000赤いベルベットのケーキのピザが欲しい！

Pizza Person: hello?

Cat: 私が日本語を話すよ！MWAH！

Pizza Person: CRAZY!

Cat: 意味するようになってそれは何ですか？！

Pizza Person: GOODBYE!

Pizza guy drops the phone.

Cat: Aww he hung up!

Jade: Yeah. Yeah. Boo who who for you.

Cat: You're so mean!

Taylor: THANK YOU! FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THEIR QUESTIONS AND DARES! COMEBACK SOON!

SInjin: You are strange!

Taylor: LIKE YOUR NOT! 


	4. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note!**

I've HAD IT UP TO MY INSANITY LEVEL! IF OU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT OR COMMENT TO IT! I DO WATCH VICTORIOUS! IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW! I'VE SEEN EVERY EPISODE! AND I KNOW HOW IT GOES! I WANTED TO CHANGE MY CHARACTERS UP! SO STOP WITH THE HATING! I CAN'T STAND IT! I WON'T DELETE THIS STORY OR EDIT IT! BECAUSE IT'S MINE! I PICK WHATEVER I WANT! ONLY COMMMENT 4 NOW ON IF U HAVE POSITIVE THINGS TO SAY! OR IF U HAVE A QUESTION OR DARE TO ASK! I REALLY HATE THIS! I KNOW HOW ALL THE CHARACTERS ACT! SO ENOUGH WITH THE HATING!


End file.
